<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornings by WillowRose99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854633">Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99'>WillowRose99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stranger Things Imagines [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Morning Kisses, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Teen Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a morning alone in bed turns into something Jonathan could never have imagined...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Byers &amp; Will Byers, Jonathan Byers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stranger Things Imagines [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE SEND IN REQUESTS.</p><p>Can also find me at WATTPAD through @WillowRose99</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan hated mornings sometimes. He especially hated mornings when you weren't lying in bed next to him, the sheets cold you hair swept against the pillow. For him, getting up to face the day was already a cruel feat, but knowing you weren't there to greet him with a soft smile and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes made it so much worse. </p><p>As he woke the light that came through his makeshift curtains stung his eyes and warmed his skin, the warm air of the small bedroom making his throat feel scratchy and worn. He moved his head slowly, lifting it off the pillow to look over to your side of the bed, noticing the tossed back blankets and empty space beside him. It wasn't a picture he was happy about, but at the same time, he was all too familiar with.</p><p>Most mornings you crept out the window before he was even awake, trying to avoid the uncomfortable moments when Will and Joyce realised that you had slept over, in your best friends bed. And some mornings you were pottering around his bedroom, pulling on the shirt you wore yesterday and doing up the laces of your shoes. </p><p>The two of you knew that what you were doing was dangerous. Best friends shouldn't share a bed, they shouldn't share the same sheets and sleep with their skin touching and arms tangled around waists. But like stupid kids who didn't know better, that's what the two of you did.</p><p>Mornings were filled with warmth and teasing about messy bed hair, the scent of coffee wafting through the gap between the door and frame, groggily pulling on clothes that were on the verge of being clean and dirty at the same time. That's how it should have been this morning, he should have woken up beside you, except the room was cold and quiet and nothing made sense. </p><p>He could see your red sweater hanging over the arm of his chair, and your jeans that were tossed in the corner. You hadn't left, but you weren't here, and he didn't like that.</p><p>Jonathan moved then, untangling his legs from the bedsheets and quickly getting off the bed in a way that made him look as graceful as a baby zebra trying to walk for the first time<br/>Jonathan moved then, untangling his legs from the bedsheets and quickly getting off the bed in a way that made him look as graceful as a baby zebra trying to walk for the first time. He pulled on a shirt and ruffled his hair gently, brushing it out of his eyes as he opened the door to his room. </p><p>He could hear laughter and the sound of bacon cooking on the stove, sizzling and spitting as it browned slowly. He ducked his head into the bathroom, but you weren't there, and as he moved closer to the kitchen, he could hear Will talking loudly about something stupid that Mike did in front of El. Jonathan could see his younger brother sitting at the kitchen table, paper and pencils strewn out across the wooden surface, and suddenly he could see you, leaning against the edge of the bench, smiling at your brother and holding a cup of coffee in your hands. </p><p>You looked up then, noticing Jonathan standing at the edge of the kitchen with a surprised expression on his face as he looked at you. He didn't expect to find you in his kitchen, cooking bacon on the stove and standing there as if you had always been there.</p><p>And for some reason, you standing there in that kitchen just fit, like it was a piece of the puzzle that has always been missing and has only just now been found. You send him a soft smile and handed him a cup of coffee the way he liked, the two of you listening as Will kept talking, moving his hands around to demonstrate something.</p><p>"You weren't in bed, I thought you might have left and forgotten your clothes." Jonathan leaned against the counter next to you, so that your shoulders were bumping against each other and hands were touching gently. He moved so that his mouth was near your ear, the words quiet and secret like, and all you could do was glance at him as he looked at you.</p><p>"Your mum caught me when I was coming back from the bathroom, she trapped me into staying, and then Will woke up and it's not like I could go back to you and your bed." Your fingers gently touched his wrist as you turned to flip the bacon, feeling his skin warm quickly and his body tense and then relax. </p><p>"You could have woken me up..."</p><p>"Oh, there was no way I was dealing with a grumpy and sleepy Jonathan this early on a Saturday." He let out a soft smile and shook his head, and after quickly glancing at Will to make sure the boy was distracted with some of his drawings, placed a hand on your waist and pressed his lips to the edge of your lips.</p><p>"What was that for? You've never done that." Your eyes were wide as he pulled away, hand still on your waist, fingers skimming the small sliver of skin that was peaking between the hem of your shirt and the waistband of your sleep pants- both which were his. </p><p>"I just couldn't help it anymore, is it wrong that I want the person I share a bed with?" His response surprised you, but all you could think of doing in return was placing your hand on his chest and pressing your lips firmly on his, forgetting that Will was in the same room and the bacon was quickly starting to burn.</p><p>Eyes closed and mouths moulded together, your hands around his neck and his at your waist, everything suddenly made sense, and for a moment, your whole friendship with Jonathan just seemed to phase into something else, something that was already there but was always in the corner of your eyes. </p><p>Finally, the two of you were facing your wants head-on, surrounded by warmth and need as his hands pressed harder into your waist and your hands melded through his hair. </p><p>"Ew, okay, that's gross, c'mon guys!" Will's complaint pulled the two of you apart, earning a loud laugh from Jonathan and a deep blush from you. </p><p>"I think you're gonna have to get used to it buddy." Jonathan sent a smirk in his brother's direction, before stealing one more sweet kiss from you and quickly saving the bacon from becoming blacked pieces of meat. </p><p>The three of you came together to eat then, but instead of Jonathan sitting there like you were still his best friend, his hand came to land on the top of your thigh under the dinner table, warm and comforting and oh so familiar it made you want to kiss him all over again.</p><p>Everything was warm, everything was bright and made sense in a world that was lacking clarity. And even though everything had started to change for the two of you, you knew that for once, something was going right in the turbulent world you two lived.</p><p>Mornings were always different, none of them was ever the same, but just this once, this morning was perfect, and neither of you would exchange it for anything in the world, not five more minutes of sleep, warmer blankets or softer pillows. </p><p>Nothing would take this away from you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>